That's What's Up
by tmnthidashi
Summary: The start of something new is scary. Edd knew this after the one day Kevin helped him.
1. Chapter 1

**this is something I wrote because I really like the song. at the beginning of each chapter there will be lyrics from the song and thats how it will be until this story is over. The song is that's whats up, I like the cover by these two sister lennon and maisy. y'all should look it up. Enjoy:**

 _While I was such a mess, I thought you'd leave me behind. While I was being such a wreck I thought you'd treat me unkind._

Kevin sat on his bed, sighing sadly before he grabbed his chemistry text book and a note book. He read the pages assigned for that nights homework over and over and over again but did not ever get to the point of understanding any of it. He sighed in defeat and gathered his stuff. He put his green hoodie on over a white tank top and slipped his signature red hat on backwards and walked across the street to Edd's house. Kevin hated admitting to his now boyfriend that he needed help when it came to school even though everyone knew, or _thought_ he did pretty bad in school. Really, since he had started to date the Edd better known as Double D, his grades had never been better. He knocked on the door and looked at the ground when he heard the other teen open the door.

"Did you decide you needed my help Kevin," Edd asked smiling.  
"Yeah, Double Dork," Kevin replied, using the old nickname in his irritated state.  
"We may study here, I'll cook us something for while we study."

Edd moved to the side and allowed the taller boy into his, or really his parents, house. Kevin sighed and went in, going to where they normally studied together.

They weren't always like this, dating and all nice to each other. Back when they were younger, Kevin was a total ass to Double D, and he still was up until the start of freshman year. Freshman year, Kevin was too time consumed into his sports and didn't pay attention when the other members of his team started to bully his old victim to the same shit. The story behind how they started was actually quite terrible...

 _Back in freshman year…._

Double D was at his locker, trying to get his books for his homework. Like most days, he was one of the only people at the school other than those with sports games and practices. He started to do his combo when someone came up from behind him and body slammed him into the locker. Edd fell to the ground in a great deal of pain, his arm and ribs in the most pain.

"What happened, _fag_ ," someone much bigger than him said in a menacing voice, "did you fall and hurt yourself? Are you gonna run to your Mommy and Daddy?"

Edd looked up to try and put a voice to the name and saw it was one of Ed's football teammates. Ed, the big loveable loaf he was, decided to use his height and build for good and joined the football team and though everyone knew that Edd and Ed were close friends still, no one cared. They still bullied the string bean in a black hat.

"M-Mother and Father would be way too busy to deal with something so insignificant as a few bruised ribs and a small sprain…"

The taller boys laughed and gave Edd a swift kick to his stomach. Edd gave a cry of pain, falling to his side as he watched the other boys walk away. He laid there, too scared to move. Eventually he got up and walked home, limping slightly as he did.

Edd kept his head down as he passed Kevin and the other jocks the tall ginger was likely to be hanging out with. Someone whistled at Edd and threw out a terrible cat call, and a sexual comment, but not once did Double D hear the voice of his old bully, just all the new ones. He wouldn't let them see his tears and just walked on.

In the distance as he got farther, Kevin was telling the other males to stop what they were doing, saying that they were better than to pick on Edd. And when they wouldn't stop, Kevin gathered his football gear and got onto his bike, riding off quickly to meet up with Edd.

"Double Dork…" the ginger said slowing down.  
"Kevin," Edd said back, keeping his head down and eyes out of shot from Kevin.

Tears still poured from the injured teen's eyes as Kevin rode next to him.

"Are you okay," Kevin asked.  
"I am quite honestly adequate. Just some trivial bruising and perhaps a sprained wrist... Why would you care?"  
"Because D, I'm not as big of a jerk as I was when we were kids. If you couldn't tell, I've given up bullying..."

Double D sighed, still not looking at the other teen.

"Kevin, I understand that you are trying to show some compassion because your friends have injured me, but you do not have to… Mother and Father are both surgeons and I can take care of a sprain and bruising myself."  
"Double D, lemme give ya a ride back to the cul-de-sac. It's like three more miles for you to walk. I ain't gonna let ya get even more hurt because my so called friends are dirt bags."

Double D looked at Kevin, eyes still filled with tears and cheeks wet. He had taken a few hits recently, a quick fist to his nose and one to his eye leaving him with a well hidden black eye and a minor bruise over the bridge of his nose.

"Shit dork, you're in worse shape than I thought.."  
"Cursing is not needed Kevin," the smaller teen said softly, "I will politely accept your offer to give me a ride back to the cul-de-sac. Thank you."

Kevin moved up on his old bikes seat to allow the other teen to have room to sit. He rode back to the cul-de-sac and dropped Edd off at his house.

"Thank you very much Kevin, for the ride.. I will see you tomorrow at school.."

Edd didn't wait for a reply and went into his house, locking all the doors locked before he started his homework and got his normal brace for his wrist. This wasn't the first time recently that he had hurt it and just began to keep one handy.

He finished his homework, ate dinner and went to bed.

That was the first day that Edd realized that Kevin truly had started to _try_ and change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go. Lets do this again. get this story rolling. wooo**

 _I'll be the sun, you be the shining. You be the clock I'll be the timing._

Freshman year went on like that for a while. Edd would be at school late due to clubs and then end up with some new bump or bruise. And since Mother and Father were almost never home, no one knew. Other than Kevin.

Kevin sometimes saw what happened when he was going to his own locker after all his sports had been finished. He'd hear Double D down the hall and wait until all the other people were gone and until Edd had his locker open. He'd go to Edd after everyone was gone. He'd give him a ride home and that'd be that. That was freshman year for them.

Edd was someone anyone went to for help when it came to school, or to bully into doing their homework. And that didn't change when they entered their second year of high school.

It was a stormy day in Peach Creak, and that didn't happen often. But today the rain started as soon as class did and it just didn't stop. Unlike most students at the high school, Edd walked home. This rain, would be a problem today. He watched the rain pour down from the sky while he ate lunch, sitting alone. Ed was with his new buddies and Eddy was off hitting on chicks.

Double D decided to do what he normally did during lunch, study while he ate. He wasn't expecting anything good when he saw Kevin walking over to him.

"Hey, Double Dork," the taller teen said, "listen, I need your help.. I'm near failing one of my classes and you're the smartest person I know. So, help me?"

Edd looked at the taller teen, nervous.

"What class would you be requiring assistance in Kevin, I'd be glad to assist you."  
"Well.. That's the thing. There's actually two classes. Algebra and chemistry."

Edd nodded, taking a bite of his pasta.

"I'd be glad to aid you in studying Kevin. You could come over sometime this week if you'd like."  
"Is tonight good? My mom could drive you home since it's raining.."

Edd took a moment, trying to remember if he was helping Ed today or not.

"This afternoon sounds fine to me. Shall I wait for you at my locker or in front of the school," the black haired teen asked.  
"Your locker… See ya Dork," he said walking away.

Edd watched him walk away and felt a heat start in his cheeks. He kept his head down the rest of the day, waiting anxiously at his locker after the final bell had rung. Edd saw some of the old bullies coming his way and shied away, making them laugh.

"What's wrong nerd? Scared? You waiting for your _mommy_ to pick you up?"  
"N-No," Double D said, "I am waiting for another student.. I am helping him study for two of his classes."  
"Oh? Your boyfriend?"  
"No. I do not have any significant other. It is an old classmate from when I was a child."

They laughed and pushed him against the lockers. Edd gave a small screech of surprise and fear and then fell silent as one of the boys swung and hit him.

"HEY," a familiar voice shouted, "get away from the dork!"

The others all looked towards the voice and ran off in the other direction. Edd hid his face and pleaded for the other male not to hurt him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Dork," the male said, extending a hand.

Edd looked up and found the other voice belonged to Kevin.

"K-Kevin.."  
"Come on Dork, my mom hates waiting."

Kevin helped Edd up and they made their way to the car. Kevin's mom dropped them off at Edd's house and drove to the Burr home.

"Come in Kevin, would you like anything to drink," Edd asked, locking the door.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure thanks Double D," Kevin replied softly, "got any soda?"  
"I do not believe so.. Is juice okay?"

Kevin nodded, sitting on the couch. Edd watched him and went to the kitchen, getting Kevin a glass of juice and himself a mug of warm tea.

"What would you like to start with," Edd asked.  
"Chem. I have a D-, I at least have a D+ in Algebra."

Edd nodded and opened his chem book, starting to talk about the current lesson like it was nothing.

"Dork," Kevin interjected, "slow the hell down! I don't understand any of this. Boyles law, Charles law, math! I don't understand.. God, Im off the team for sure…"  
"Kevin, I will not allow that to happen. I will tutor you all night if I must but I will make sure that you will not get kicked off the team."

Kevin looked at Edd, surprised at the teen's initiative to help him, and blushed softly. Edd slowed down, taking his time this time around. Finally, Kevin started to understand, slowly. And before they knew it, it was late.

"Maybe I should get home," Kevin said.  
"You don't have to.. I can prepare us something to eat and we can carry on studying," Edd said looking at Kevin.

Kevin looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah sure…"

Edd nodded and got up, going to the kitchen with his material.

"Follow Kevin, we have a lot to study."

 **please leave a review, let me know how this is so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I kinda realized that todays chapter has lyrics that doesnt go very well with it but im sorry for that. and I was trying to get this done yesterday but my laptop shut down and i didnt have it saved so instead I watched the last few episodes of Grey's Anatomy that I had. Anyways here's chapter three.**

 _While I was feeling such a mess, I thought you'd leave me behind. While I was feeling so upset, I thought the sun never shine. Then I found Forever_

They went on like that for a while, studying together at Edd's house and going until Kevin hit curfew and had to be home.

One day, Double D was at his locker getting his materials for the final class of the day when he heard someone call for him.

"Hey Edd," a familiar voice called.

Edd turned and found the body the voice was coming from, Kevin. Kevin came closer until he had Edd pinned at his locker.

"Friday night, 8 pm, I'll pick you up," Kevin said, blushing as he looked at the floor.  
"W-What.. Kevin," Edd said, confused.  
"Just.. be ready at 8!"

And with that Kevin ran off, leaving Edd to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Kevin skipped the next few study sessions, making Edd more and more nervous about that Friday. But when the day came, Edd was ready in a sweater and jean shorts. He had long ditched the long socks, and started to wear Converse sneakers. He was just about ready at 7:45 when he heard the doorbell.

" Oh Lord," Edd said to himself, rushing now, "he is early!"

The doorbell went off again and Edd called that he would be there in a moment. He opened the door and saw Kevin standing there, in jeans and a green sweat shirt.

"Ready Dork," Kevin asked, looking at the ground.

Edd nodded but added a 'yes' incase. Kevin started to walk away, stopping when Edd stopped to lock the door. They rounded the corner and that's when Edd saw it. The motorcycle. The sight made him stop dead in his tracks and even made him back up a step.

"Edd," Kevin said, looking at him.  
"Y-You realize that motorcycles are…"  
"Stop," Kevin interrupting him, "I've been driving my bike for a while, she's a great ride and isn't as unsafe as you think."

Kevin went to the other side and grabbed the two helmets.

"Put this on, and get on," he said putting his own helmet on as he got on the bike.

Edd looked at Kevin, scared, but put the helmet on. He got on behind Kevin and jumped as the bike roared to life.

"You're gonna have to hold on.."

Edd looked at Kevin and nodded, holding onto his waist but not tightly.

"Tighter Edd, it's not gonna hurt you but you have to hold on," he said getting the bike down the driveway.

As he drove off, Edd quickly tightening his grip on Kevin's waist. Edd had his eyes closed for the most part of the ride, too scared to look at most times. He finally opened his eyes when the bike stopped, looking around to see where they were.

"I thought I could pay you back for you helping me out, so I was thinking maybe we could get some yogurt and then catch a movie at the drive in.."

Edd looked at Kevin and nodded, liking the idea.

"Delightful, that sounds like it could be enjoyable," Edd said giving Kevin the helmet, nearly losing his hat.

Kevin took the helmet and hooked it to the side saddle, looking at Edd as he fixed his hat.

"Alright then, let's go."

Kevin showed Edd to the front counter and let him look over the flavors. Before long, Edd chose his flavor and put up a fight when Kevin insisted on paying.

"Edd let me pay, Im trying to thank you for helpin' me study," Kevin said pushing him away from the register.

Edd pouted a little but took his cone and sat across from Kevin at a booth.

"S-So Edd… Um.. What's your favorite subject in school," Kevin asked nervously.  
"Oh, um… Chemistry, it is quite interesting if you truly get into the subject. What about you Kevin?"

Kevin bit his lip, chuckling nervously.

"It's uh, not gym. You were probably thinking that… It's English… Some of the stories the teacher makes us read are kinda interesting.."  
"Ah yes, classic novels are always going to be much for interesting and intriguing than many of today's well likes books," Ed said smiling.

They talked for a while before having to get back to go to the drive in.

"Lemme take your helmet so we can see the movies," Kevin said getting off his bike once they parked at the drive in.

Edd looked at Kevin and nodded, handing him the helmet. As it came off his head, it brought his hat up with it a bit. Kevin looked at Edd, seeing a small sliver of what was under the hat before Edd had the chance to cover it again.

"What was that, Edd?"  
"Nothing! It was just my hair.. It was nothing let's just watch the movie," Edd replied, trying to change the subject.

Kevin shrugged and hooked the helmets onto the side pack.

"Scoot up.. It'd be easier for you to see if I were in the back," Kevin said blushing.

Edd looked at him and moved up on the bike, jumping a little as Kevin slid in behind him, pulling him back into his lap softly.

The movie was something interesting. A murder mystery that Edd liked the concept of until it became about the main two characters sleeping with each other.

"You enjoying the movie Edd," Kevin asked quietly as he used one hand to turn Edd's face so they were looking at each other.

Edd nodded, not sure about what was going to happen. But when he knew it scared him. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Edd softly on the lips, and Edd kissed him back. It was a slow kiss, full of romance and love. Kevin deepened the kiss, giving Edd's lower lip a small bite and tug before he let go and turned his head back to the movie. But Edd was too distracted for the movie now, and he had long since lost interest.

When the movie ended Kevin slowly got up, and Edd moved back on the bike and put the helmet on, holding onto Kevin as they drove back to the cul-de-sac. Kevin stopped at Edd's place and walked him to the door.

"Tonight was fun Edd.. Let's do this again sometime okay," Kevin asked, not looking at Edd.

Edd nodded, smiling.

"Thank you for being so kind to me lately Kevin.. It's hard when all of your friends beat me up… I'd like to do this again sometime… Uh, will you be over for studying tomorrow at all?"

Kevin smiled, liking Edd's response and dedication to helping him study.

"Yeah.. I'll come over after I get done with baseball tomorrow morning. Maybe we could go to the diner and study, get lunch.."  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then.."

Kevin nodded and grabbed Edd's wrist before he could go in. Kevin pulled Edd close and kissed him again, blushing when Edd kissed him back.

"Later Double D," Kevin said walking away.  
"See you tomorrow Kevin," Edd said going inside.

Once both boys were out of site from the other they stopped and smiled, sighing softly.

"Wow…" they both said.

Kevin drove back to his house and fell asleep. Edd showered and fell asleep too.

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So people, this chapter has a somewhat sad end and I will write more later. for now after I post this it is lunch time! enjoy**

 _You've got my love to lean on darling. All the days._

Kevin and Edd started to study at the dinner every weekend when they weren't at Kevin's or Edd's. It went from the winter until the end of the school year, and even continued when the next school year started.

"Hey.. Edd," Kevin said, in the tone of a question.  
"Yes Kevin," Edd asked back.  
"Listen, we've been hanging out for a while.. And.. Edd, do you.. Ya know.. Wanna, go out with me?"

Edd looked up from his book and looked at Kevin.

"Haven't we been going out Kevin?"

Kevin blushed, and nodded.

"Y-Yeah! B-But Edd I… I'm asking you if. If you wanna be my.. My boyfriend?"

Edd looked up at Kevin, cheeks a bright pink as he blushed.

"W-Wow.. Kevin.. I… I um…"

Kevin looked away.

"It's okay if you say no Edd.. I'd understand."  
"Yes," Double D said smiling softly, "I-I'll be your boyfriend Kevin.."

Kevin smiled and looked at Edd, who was smiling back at him. Kevin moved to the couch next to Edd and kissed him softly.

"Nerd," Kevin whispered, smiling against Edd's lips.

Edd smiled and pushed Kevin back, "We must to study, Kevin, we have an exam on this tomorrow!"

Kevin smiled and grabbed his book, going back to studying. Time quickly flew by and Edd sighed when it was time for Kevin to leave.

"Lemme drive you to school tomorrow dork, we have our first test of Junior year biology and I'll die if I don't get a little last minute studying in," Kevin said smiling.  
"Fine, only because it's to study Kevin," Edd said smiling back, "I will be at your house tomorrow morning at seven in the morning, so we can get to school early and study for the test."

Kevin nodded, letting Edd know he'd be ready. Kevin kissed Edd before leaving, making sure to shower and get to bed early so he would be awake early the next day.

Edd was right on time the next morning, smiling as he waited for Kevin.

"I'll be out in just a minute Edd," Kevin called from inside.

Kevin came out after a few moments on his motorcycle, handing Edd his helmet.

"Come on babe," Kevin said, blushing when he realized what he called Edd.

Edd blushed back and got onto the bike, helmet on. He had his satchel on tight, arms around Kevin's waist tight. Kevin smiled and drove off, happy with Edd around his waist. They got to school and Kevin helped Edd of the bike, holding his hand cautiously as they walked into the school, going to Edd's locker first before going to their first class together. They studied for the test they had when class started. But even as they studied, Kevin made stupid science jokes.

"The name's Bond," Kevin said taking off his hat, "Hydrogen Bond."

Edd laughed and looked at Kevin, giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright Kevin, one last question before class starts."  
"Throw it at me Double D."  
"Okay, What are halophile, thermoacidophile and methanogen archaebacteria?"  
"OH! Um.. They are the three peculiar types of archaebacteria."  
"Good," Edd said as the bell rang, "talk after class?"

Kevin smiled and nodded.

"I'll walk you to class even, D."

After the test, Kevin waited for Double D.

"Edd, I failed. I feel like I failed," Kevin told his new boyfriend as they walked down the hall to Edd's next class.  
"Oh Kevin, I am sure you did fine. If you didn't, we'll study more next time okay," Edd said supportively as they arrived at his next class, "you get to class now okay? Don't be late."  
"Alright Edd, I'll see you in lunch."

Kevin gave him a quick kiss and ran off, leaving Edd in his class way early.

The days went by and Kevin was crazy nervous to get his test back. When the day came, he held Edd's hand as he turned the paper over.

"YES," Kevin shouted, "I GOT A B+!"

Edd smiled and got his test back, looking at it but didn't celebrate, enjoying Kevin's high grade.

"Edd! Edd what's wrong? Did you get a bad grade?"

Edd smiled and shook his head.

"I did fine Kevin, please carry on celebrating your B."  
"Babe, what'd you get," Kevin asked trying to take Edd's test.  
"An A, Kevin, I have been a straight A student since middle school."

Kevin smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good job Dork," Kevin said smiling, "I only passed because I have you. You are an amazing study buddy and boyfriend."

Edd blushed, smiling back at him. The bell rang shortly after the talked and Kevin got pulled away by Nazz and Edd was left open for the predators to get him.

Kevin waited for Edd at his locker before lunch, but the teen never showed up.

Kevin went to the lunch room, finding Ed and Eddy.

"Hey Asshat," Kevin said to Eddy, "You seen Double Dork since first period?"

Ed and Eddy looked at Kevin.

"No, Fuck face," Eddy retorted, "Edd wasn't in second period or third. Hasn't been in class today.."

Kevin looked at them and then ran off, the halls and bathrooms until he found Edd. He was in a bathroom that was 'out of order' which in their school was always something that would be off. Kevin went to him, the pumbled pile of what was Edd and picked him up.

"Who did this to you," Kevin asked, running through the empty hall ways with Edd in his arms.  
"F-Football..." Edd breathed out roughly.

Kevin looked at Edd and ran faster, getting him to the nurse who in turn had to call for an ambulance, keeping all students in their current class until it had left.

Kevin shook as he sat in the nurses office, some blood now stained into his sweatshirt from where Edd's blood face had sat.

"It's a good thing you did for him," a guidance counselor said sitting next to Kevin, "Now, did he say who it was who hurt him?"  
"Football team.. My freaking team beat him up because he's gay, because they think he made _me_ gay.. I am _not_ gay!"  
"No one saying you are Kevin, we're allowing you to take the day off…"

Before she could finish he grabbed his bags and Edd's, and was on his motorcycle going to the hospital.

He found Edd quickly, not many kids had parents who worked as surgeons at the hospital they get sent to. Edd was asleep, sedated to help him cope with the pain temporarily.

"God Edd," Kevin said, voice shaking as he took the nerdy teens limp hand, "Im _so_ sorry this happened.. I should've made Nazz walk with us.. This is all my fault… I.. I _love_ you Eddward, I have since that first kiss we shared… Please wake up."

 **reviews are greatly appreciated and i love seeing and hearing what you guys like about the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im getting close to finishing the story. Next chapter very well maybe the last. I wanna end it at home coming.**

 _Love is a shelter. Love is a cause. Love goes on forever. Yeah, Love will lead us on._

Edd woke up soon after Kevin confessed his love, smiling as he squeezed Kevin's hand. At the feeling of the hand squeezing his own, Kevin looked up with wet eyes.

"E-Edd," he shouted, crying a little still, "God how much did you hear?"  
"I heard you tell me you love me," Edd responded, smiling, "And I love you too.. Could you get me a cup of water please Kevin?"

Kevin sniffled and nodded, getting a cup for Edd.

"God Edd. Im sorry the guys did this to ya. Im gonna pound them," he said kissing Edd's forehead.

Edd shook his head.

"No need to do that Kevin, I do not wish for you to get kicked off the team or suspended from school. Okay? Just.. Assist me to class? Please," Edd said softly.

Kevin looked at Edd and nodded. He hated seeing him laid up here, it killed him. He had to find a way to make it up to him.

"How long do ya think they'll keep ya here," Kevin asked, smiling with an idea.  
"Over night, maybe into tomorrow to make sure my brain is not bleeding. I will end up coming back to have them straighten my nose after all it has been broken."

Kevin nodded, smiling.

"You mind if I get going Edd? I've got something to do…" Kevin said looking at the ground.  
"Go. Don't forget to study for your Algebra II test you have," Edd said smiling, "No need for you to fail because I am in the hospital."

Kevin smiled and kissed Edd before running out with his stuff, going to the party store before to the school.

After about a week, Edd was back at school and everyone was in full blown homecoming mode. Everyone was trying to ask their dates and Kevin had already been asked out by several girls, all of which he turned down. He was waiting to ask someone special.

Kevin drove Edd to school on his first day back, not wanting him to have to walk again. When they got to school, Kevin texted Nazz to let her know they were there and to get ready. Kevin made Edd go over to his locker first before they made their way to Edd's.

"Kevin.. What's going on," Edd asked when he saw that there a bunch of people around his locker.  
"Eddward, open your locker…"

Edd looked at Kevin and put in his combo, jumping when balloons popped out of his locker and Nazz handed Kevin the flowers. Each balloon spelled out 'HOMECOMING?', making Edd's eyes water.

"K-Kevin," Edd said looking at his boyfriend.

"Edd, will you go to homecoming with me," Kevin asked, ready to hand him the flowers.

Edd looked at Kevin with wide, teary eyes and nodded.

"Yes! Kevin yes," he cried, hugging the taller boy happily.

Kevin smiled and kissed Edd softly, happy he got the yes. Kevin picked him up as they kissed and then set him down as they stopped kissing.

"Let's get to class. Today, Im walking you to all your classes, no one's gonna hurt you Edd," Kevin said holding Edd's hand, "Im not gonna let anyone hurt you.."

Edd got his books and walked to class with Kevin.

 **reviews are always appropriated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter! I will right more, but I ran out of lyrics from this song so for those of you who like this fic, be on the look out for the next part because I will be writing more later.**

 _Love it is our honor. Love it is our all. Love goes on forever. Yeah, love it is our home._

As the day of homecoming slowly came closer, Edd and Kevin started to get ready. They decided together that Kevin would wear a red tie and Edd would wear a red bow tie, both in black suits.

"Oh Kevin, this is going to be exciting," Edd said sitting next to Kevin in the lunch room.  
"Yeah, Edd, it really is gonna be. Now sh, they're about to announce nominies for the king and queen," Kevin said wrapping an arm around Edd's shoulder.

A woman walked up to the stage in the cafeteria, turning on a microphone.

"Excuse me! Everyone listen up! It's time to announce who the school has picked for this year's homecoming king and queen! For the first time in Peach Creak history, we have two Juniors having been nominated!"

Edd looked at Kevin, confused. Kevin shrugged and listened closely.

"Here we go everyone! Nominees for homecoming King are, Nathan Goldberg, Chris Mathews, Luke Smith, Ricky White, and Kevin Burr!"

Kevin's eyes went wide, looking at Edd.

"Edd… You don't think," Kevin said, a small side smile curved into his mouth.  
"Shh, listen and we'll find out," Edd responded softly.

"And now for our queens, the nominees are…. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, Brielle Schmitt, Katie Reed, Natasha Eithanson, and.. Oh wow, Eddward Fisher! Voting will be put up on the schools homepage over the weekend, one vote per person using your student account number. The polls for each will be closed a few days before homecoming and at the football game the night before our winners shall be announced! Thank you all, please carry on!"

She turned off the microphone and walked off stage. When she was off, everyone started talking. Everyone but Edd who was left with his mouth agape after his name was announced. Kevin looked at Edd and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Eat Edd, you need to get your energy back," Kevin said nudging Edd.

Edd snapped back into reality and turned back around, eating in silence. This worried Kevin and after he finished eating, he pulled Edd into the bathroom to talk.

"Edd. Are you okay," Kevin asked, looking him in the eyes, "you seem off.."  
"I.. I cannot believe we have been nominated for Homecoming Court Kevin… I am in utter shock," Edd replied, "but I will be fine. Thank you for caring so much Kevin."

Edd smiled and gave him a quick kiss before going to the sink and washing his hands. Kevin smiled and watched Edd before holding the door open for him. They went back to the table and semi-cuddled until the bell rang.

A week passed and it was finally the day of the big homecoming football game. Edd was waiting in the front row of the bleachers for Kevin to get him for the pre-game homecoming crowning. Edd was unbelievably nervous, scared that people would just continue to pick on him for this.

When Kevin came over, he was dressed for the football game, in his pads and Jersey.

"Edd, come on, we gotta go get in line for the crowning… Your parents aren't here..." Kevin said, sadly adding the last part.  
"They could not take time from work to come tonight… Did your parents?"  
"Yeah, Ma did. She works from home most of the time.. Dad's in the stands, did wanna walk me. Not that he isn't proud, he'd rather just watch."

Edd nodded, sighing softly as they walked away from the field and to where the other parents stood with their children waiting.

"Edd.." Kevin said, looking up at his boyfriend, "walk with me and my Mom, I don't want you to walk down alone…"

Edd smiled and nodded, staying with Kevin's mom while Kevin went and told the woman announcing everyone who was in the running for the court.

"Alright. Let's get this started," She announced, smiling.

She slowly announced each person until it came to Edd and Kevin.

"And finally, walking with his homecoming court mate and his mother, Kevin Burr and Eddward Fisher."

The announcement of their names sent the crowds into an uproar of applause and name chanting. The woman from the school slowly gave everyone a rose for being nominated before taking two large flower bouquets while a well-loved teacher stood next to her with two crowns, one male, one female.

"Guess we didn't win Kev," Edd said looking at the crowns, "Or I didn't…"

Kevin shook his head and kissed Edd's forehead softly.

"Don't count yourself out."

"And our homecoming king is…. Kevin Burr!"

Kevin smiled and went over to the woman, taking the large bouquet and allowing a blue crown with orange stones on the fur to be put on his head. He took the sash and looked at Edd, smiling softly.

"And the queen is…. Oh, I should say other king! Eddward Fisher!"

The crowd went crazy, watching Edd walk over to the woman and Kevin. Kevin took Edd's hand and smiled wide, watching Edd get a crown opposite of his placed on his head. This crown was orange with blue stones on the fur. He took the sash and the flowers before squeaking as Kevin kissed him, making the crowd cheer even louder. Kevin held his helmet up as they kissed, smiling.

"I love you Edd," Kevin said softly, holding Edd's cheek in his one hand, "go take your seat, Im gonna win this one. For you~"

Edd smiled and nodded, taking his seat again as the game started. Edd cheered Kevin on with the crowd, not knowing what was happening. Edd was never good when it came to sports like football.

Peach Creak ended up winning after Kevin scored a tie breaking touchdown. Edd waited for Kevin after the game, letting the smelly teen drive him home on his motorcycle. He pulled into Edd's drive way and got off the bike, getting Edd his homecoming things before looking at him, face showing how nervous he was.

"Edd.. D-Do you wanna stay at my place tonight," Kevin asked nervously, "I.. We've been together for a good amount of time and I wanna spend the night before homecoming with you. I wanna fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms."

Edd looked at Kevin, smiling. He'd been waiting for Kevin to ask him, and he knew tonight would be the night.

"Kevin I would love to. Just allow me to get a few things from my house. I will be back out in a moment," Edd said getting of the bike.

Kevin nodded, sitting on his bike while he waited for Edd. Edd took a while to get his stuff, just pajamas, his toothbrush, and his sleeping cap.

"Okay Kevin, let us go to your house."

Kevin smiled and nodded, kicking the engine on and going to his house across the cul-de-sac. Kevin showed Edd to his bedroom and smiled.

"Hey, I gotta shower cause I don't wanna be sweaty when we go to sleep. So, make yourself at home okay?"

Edd nodded, changing once Kevin had left, wearing a pair of long sleep pants along with a regular tee shirt he had. He changed his hats, glad he was alone to do so. Kevin didn't take long to shower, coming back into his room with just his towel on.

"Hey, I gotta change real quick and then I'll be in alright," Kevin said as he went through his dresser.

Edd nodded, adding in a hum of acceptance. He watched Kevin until he left, a blush appearing on his face after. Kevin came back after a few minutes and jumped onto the bed next to Edd, pulling him down to lay down. Edd shrieked a little but laid with Kevin, smiling.

"Edd," Kevin said softly, "Do you think we'll last?"  
"What do you mean Kevin," Edd asked, confused.  
"I mean… Do you think we'll break up? 'Cause I don't wanna break up with you ever, I wanna be with you for a while, if not forever Edd. You've made me a better person since we started studying together and an even better person since we started dating."

Edd smiled and chuckled softly.

"I will not be the one breaking us up with we ever do," Edd said smiling, "shall we get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow."

Kevin shook his head, "I'd rather kiss you, like really kiss you and make you feel appreciated and loved."

Edd blushed and nodded, letting Kevin move so they laid correctly on the bed. Kevin moved on top of Edd and slowly started kissing him. He didn't want to move too fast, didn't want to push Edd to much. Kevin slowly deepened the kiss, tongue going into the intellectual teen's mouth. Edd moaned softly, nails racking up Kevin's back as Kevin softly bit Edd's lower lip. Kevin pulled back, a small trail of saliva between them making Edd smile. They both blushed, smiling at each other.

"Wow," Edd said softly.  
"Yeah… You ready for bed Edd," Kevin asked.

Edd nodded, smiling as he kissed Kevin one last time. Kevin laid next to Edd and pulled the smaller teen into his arms.

"G'Night Double dork," Kevin said, closing his eyes.  
"Good Night Kevin," Edd said back, falling asleep.

Kevin held Edd almost all night, waking up to the clever teen still asleep in his arms. He smiled and slowly got up, going to the kitchen to cook them both some breakfast. Edd woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled, noticing his hair had slowly fallen from under his hat. He made no attempt to fix it as he went to find Kevin in the kitchen.

"Morning," Kevin said smiling as he saw Edd in the door way.  
"And a good morning to you too Kevin, how long have you been awake," Edd asked, yawning.  
"Long enough to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon. How about you?"  
"Just woke up," he said sitting on the counter next to the stove, "this smells delectable Kevin."

Kevin smiled, going over to Edd and kissing him.

"Go sit at the table babe, I'll serve you some breakfast."

Edd smiled and nodded, getting down and going to the table. He sat and waited for Kevin to come over with a plate. On it sat a pile of eggs, two pancakes, toast, and a few strips of bacon.

"Juice or coffee?"  
"Coffee please Kevin," Edd said started to eat.  
"Black, light and sweet? How do you take it?"  
"Two sugar, extra milk. Thank you for doing this all for me Kevin, I love the thought you put into it."  
"Anything for my king," he teased bringing him his coffee.

Kevin sat across from Edd, smiling as they ate. Edd helped Kevin wash the dishes, and after a few hours of them just hanging out in Kevin's room, Edd had changed back into his normal hat and clothes and was lying in bed with Kevin, cuddling. Finally, it was time for them to get ready for the dance. Edd left and went home. There, he showered and carefully blow dried his hair before getting dressed. He wore a black suit with a dark red bow tie and black dress shoes. He walked over to Kevin's house when he was ready and knocked on the door.

Kevin answered, dressed and ready to go. He had on a black suit, red tie, and black boots.

"Boots Kevin," Edd asked.  
"My bike boots babe. I hate dress shoes."

Edd just smiled and hugged him.

"Let's get going my king," Kevin said, holding Edd's hand.

They walked to the garage and got onto Kevin's motorcycle, driving to the school.

Kevin helped Edd from his bike and they walked together hand in hand into the school gym. As they entered, those who went to the dance cheered, chanting their names. Double D blushed greatly at the act from his peers and underlings, having not expected the whole show.

"Alright alright," the DJ said, "let's start this homecoming dance off with a slow dance, special for our kings. Guys, please make your way to the dance floor."

Kevin pulled Edd to the dance floor and smiled as the music started. They swayed to the beat of the song, Edd's head resting on Kevin's shoulder. Right before the end of the song, Edd picked his head up, his blue green eyes looking deep into Kevin's dark green.

"I love you Kevin," Edd said softly.

"I love you too Double D," Kevin replied.

As the song came to an end, Kevin held Edd's cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly, happy.

 **Please leave a review. I worked so hard the last three days for this chapter.**


End file.
